


【团酷】高墙之外

by hyydxcj



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyydxcj/pseuds/hyydxcj
Summary: ABO架空，甜向。因为带了车，所以从合集里拎出来隔离。库洛洛bX酷拉皮卡o
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 6





	【团酷】高墙之外

（一）  
“原来是团长先生。” 坐在沙发上的alpha起身接过了对方递上来的名片，在大致预览一番后，露出了惊讶的神色。  
黑色哑光卡面雅致又不失大气，配上简短的介绍文字，处处都在彰显面前这个男人的身份——窟卢塔片区的总负责人、这所omega教养团的团长，库洛洛•鲁西鲁本人。  
“没想到是团长亲自安排会面，是匹配结果有什么问题吗？”  
“并没有，雷欧力先生。首先要恭喜你，你与本团一名omega的匹配度高达85％，是近似于命定之番的数值。” 将怀里的一大摞资料放在茶几上，库洛洛在来访者面前坐下来，换上标准的职业假笑开始了他今天的工作。  
“那……我可以见见酷拉皮卡本人吗？” 见本该一同前来的omega青年迟迟未到，雷欧力直接切入了今天的主题。身为alpha的敏锐提醒他：面前看似愉快的家伙其实并不高兴，也绝无半点真心恭喜他的意思。“我已经认真读过酷拉皮卡的资料了，我对他的一切都很满意。”  
“请、等、一、下，问题就出在这。”团长脸上的表情有些崩不住，嘴角上扬的弧度开始变得僵硬又扭曲，“请专心一点，先生。这可是要和你共度余生的人。您不可能对酷拉皮卡感到满意的，您一定没有认真看！”  
库洛洛几乎是在大吼，甚至崩溃地换上了敬语。直接无视掉对方想要开口反驳的表情，他利落地摊开了茶几上的文件。人生第一次，库洛洛认为自己的业务水平受到了挑战。整整四年，本着认真负责、绝不坑害任何一位alpha的职业操守（我呸），他把这份精心整理的材料发给了所有与金发青年匹配成功的家伙。那些都是他用键盘一个字一个字敲出来的，里面详细记录并添油加醋地放大了酷拉皮卡在团生活的全部污点。不可能有人在看过这份材料后还想娶他，绝不可能！  
“看见这位一副凶相的女教引了吗？”  
团长抽出了其中的一页，玛琪小姐垂眸蔑视的相片被恶意细化了印在纸上。  
“她本是在一家黑诊所里做肢体缝合工作的，就是这样一位严格且杀伐果断的优秀教师，都没能逼酷拉皮卡乖乖拿起针线。”  
“他不仅不做手工活，烹饪课的成绩也一塌糊涂，连最简单的握寿司都不会。”  
语毕，库洛洛又取出了另一页纸，这份0分的成绩单是他亲手批的。那时，只比灶台高一点点的酷拉皮卡把一条剧毒河豚头朝上怼进米里，连着电饭煲一起端了上去。“请吧，吃饱了好上路！”团长记得金发青年干出投毒这档子恶事，自己倒还先气得鼓鼓的，像极了那条膨胀成气球的河豚鱼。  
“请再仔细考虑一下。他没教养、脾气臭，甚至还会打人。我们最出色的安保员窝金都被他给揍进医院了。”  
类似于这样的反抗事迹多到数不清。金发omega不是自愿被关到窟卢塔来的。当然，团里所有的omega都不是自愿来的。一旦通过性别筛查就必须永远告别曾经的生活，被圈养起来学习些照顾人的知识，直到16岁试婚期被强制分配给一个素未谋面的alpha。没有谁会心甘情愿地接受这样的命运，但一直不服输的却只有他一人而已。  
酷拉皮卡一定是特别的。库洛洛对此坚信不疑。  
所以，当alpha开口陈明自己的理由，原以为自己胜券在握的蜘蛛瞬时被呛得哑口无言。  
“酷拉皮卡一定是特别的。”最终，雷欧力率先打断了这场无休无止的批斗会，用与对方雷同的观点回绝了所有可能的质疑，“这样子就很好，我认为他很有个性。你作为教员和他相处了这么久，一定也不会否认这点吧？”  
“嗯…我承认他与众不同……”  
团长下意识地抬手扶上了自己的额头，看上去有些局促又不安。他从未预想过会出现这种情况，他对自己也总有一种迷之自信：库洛洛原以为能认可酷拉的也一定只有同样与众不同的自己。  
“您…一定会后悔的，先生。也许现在还觉得……呃，新鲜…但时间久了你一定会后悔的。他注定不会是好伴侣。”鲁西鲁先生还在做垂死挣扎，尽管他潜意识里已经知道这套说辞没用。果真，在说完这番话后，他立刻意识到对方生气了。  
“你不该说那样的话，团长。”alpha回答。瞬间爆出的信息素很快便溢满了整个会客厅。  
库洛洛是个信息素感受比较迟钝的beta，可这种骤然升高的浓度还是能让他轻易察觉。雷欧力说到底还是个性格温厚的人，就连信息素也没有太强的侵略性。那是一种馥郁的干草味，被午后的太阳暖洋洋地晒着，能让人想起丰收、安稳、富庶等一系列美好意象。  
是酷拉皮卡极有可能会喜欢的那种味道。意识到这一点的蜘蛛忍不住打了个寒颤。察觉到这一小动作的雷欧力收敛多了，他以为是自己的信息素压迫到了对方。  
“别怪我发脾气，你刚刚说的那番话就像是在侮辱我。”alpha缓和了自己的情绪，开始一本正经地讲道理，“就像我是一时兴起才选择了酷拉皮卡一样。”  
啊？难道不是吗？你俩明明连面都没见过。你们alpha还真是虚伪又滥情，贱人多矫情。  
库洛洛没应声，却忍不住在心底里翻了无数个白眼。  
“我现在可以见他了吗？有些事情只有见面以后才能确定。”  
这是雷欧力第二次提出会面的要求了，于情于理，团长都不应该拒绝。事实上，他刚才所做的一切都已超乎常规。毕竟别人家的团长都把自家omega吹得天花乱坠，恨不得早些弄出去给自己加点政绩。  
“不行，酷拉皮卡正在易感期。请下周再来。”最终，库洛洛选择了说谎。鲁西鲁先生现在很不高兴，在工作上向来追求喜怒不形于声色的他，语调竟难得的有些阴冷，“闻闻这个房间的味道，你把我的会客厅整的像个窑子。”  
“好吧，这次是我犯错在先，下次我会控制好。”没有理会对方话语里的真实性，雷欧力拿起外套向门外走去。继续追问并没有什么好处，今天已经注定会一无所获，对方看上去也已经相当烦躁。  
只是，在正式踏出会客厅前，alpha还是转身拦住了起身送客的团长。雷欧力最终想定自己还是应该表明一下态度的。这一次的退让可并不意味着放弃，他必须要传达这一点。  
“库洛洛•鲁西鲁先生，我不知道你对我的偏见从何而来。但有一件事我必须讲明。”  
两个人默默对视着，看似风平浪静实则兵戈相接。就在这种情况下，alpha发话了，一开口就把蜘蛛气到脑仁生疼。  
他说：“我对酷拉皮卡一见钟情。”  
（二）  
“去他妈的一见钟情！他还真敢说自己一见钟情！”  
库洛洛在教职工办公室里闹起了情绪，风度全无而且十分幼稚。  
“那个alpha只不过看了酷拉皮卡的相片。他就是馋他身子，他下贱！”  
“行行行，你是团长，你说得都对。”正在埋首整理文件的玛琪忍不住抬头白了对方一眼，“试着换位思考一下，如果你是那个找到命定之番的alpha，你又会怎么样？”  
“我当然是和平常一样冷静得体。”  
“呵呵。”这番大言不惭的答复自然换回了女孩更为轻蔑的嘲讽，“若真的是那样，团长。你不馋他身子，你不下贱，你那是太监。”  
“喂喂，玛琪，别那样和团长说话啊。”关键时刻依旧是双商皆高的侠客出面救场。玛琪对库洛洛P她丑照的事一直耿耿于怀，这种团内的小打小闹本不成气候，可关键是库洛洛现在的的确确在气头上。  
“说说吧，团长。你对那个alpha有什么不满。”  
“他配不上酷拉皮卡。”  
“呃……哪一点配不上呢？”侠客忍不住抽了抽嘴角。库洛洛今天似乎力图做到语不惊人死不休。活了这么多年，侠客还是第一次听说有alpha配不上的omega，更何况是配不上酷拉皮卡这种白送都没人敢要的omega。  
鲁西鲁先生沉默了，事实上他答不出来。相较于那些自诩不凡、高高在上的家伙，会起身接名片的雷欧力先生简直好太多了！  
“他的信息素不配。”最终，团长犹豫着给出这样一个模模糊糊的答案，“那闻起来就像牲口棚里的草甸子一样……臭烘烘的。”  
库洛洛开始不可控地回忆起酷拉皮卡的信息素。依青年自己的说法，那是一种名为“鸳鸯”的特色饮品，咖啡的醇厚和红茶的矜持恰到好处的混合在一起。也许是身为beta的原因，团长嗅不出茶的清甜，只闻见了咖啡的苦涩。正如他本人给自己留下的印象一样——淡漠、自制、拒人千里之外的高不可攀。现在，高达85%的匹配数据告诉他这种味道要和雷欧力的混在一起了。他试着想象了一下……  
噫er～比猫屎咖啡还恶心。  
“你不该用这个理由拒绝，库洛洛。破车配旧胎，他们两个互相闻着对味就行了，你横在中间瞎掺和什么。”作为团里为数不多的几个没有察觉出“团酷私情”的直男之一，信长毫不留情地又往自家领导心上捅了两刀，“虽然那个黄毛小子非常欠收拾，但毁人家婚事真的不太地道。”  
“我只是对工作负责，仅此而已……”  
团长无力地继续辩解。这无疑是谎话，团里无论是知情的、不知情的都意识到了。一种诡异的沉默在房间内弥漫开，大家都在等——等一位敢于叫醒恶龙的勇士。蜘蛛们默许了八年之久的闹剧，终于要到了画上句号的时候。  
“你知道一个对omega抱有错误想法的beta结局会怎样吧，团长？”  
玛琪是个好姑娘，所以她偶尔像个杠精，说话也总是又直又锋利。  
“是的，我知道。“库洛洛老老实实承认，平静的语气透不出任何的情绪。beta只配和beta以及部分找不到番的alpha结合，觊觎omega的罪名一旦成立，可远不止让鲁西鲁先生失去“团长”公职那么简单。  
“那么你一定也知道，一个过了适婚期却依旧没有番的omega会迎来多么悲惨的下场吧？酷拉皮卡已经20岁了。”  
“……抱歉，我没考虑过。”  
这一次，蜘蛛没有立刻回答。事实上，若不是团员提醒，他差点就忘记酷拉皮卡已经到了适婚期的最后一年。鲁西鲁先生本就是个无比自私的家伙，如果他不是，他的团队也不可能走到今天。  
“团长…你是真的喜欢酷拉皮卡吗？我都开始怀疑自己的判断了……”女孩忍不住叹了口气，“酷拉皮卡会被秘密处理掉，就像你当年领命处理掉妮翁一样。我说了不起的团长先生，全团可只有你知道那个白白浪费资源的傲气大小姐究竟被卖到哪去了。”  
玛琪最终放弃去参透库洛洛的想法。他们相识多年，可她从未有把握理解他。  
“怎么说呢？连这种事都不记得，你还真是渣出了人神共愤的新境界……”  
（信长：你们在说什么，我怎么听不懂，库洛洛从什么时候喜欢那个混蛋的，我怎么不知道。）  
（三）  
库洛洛从来都不否认自己是个斯文败类。不同于其他同僚，他从不觉得整天哭哭唧唧、吵闹着逃跑的未成年omega难以对付。他可以换上虚伪的笑容哄猎物高兴，也能够在对方放下戒备、报以信任时毫不犹豫地给下一记手刀。精明果断且不会同情，说得就是他这样的人物。  
酷拉皮卡被送进窟卢塔时只有12岁。作为一个不愿服输的孩子，他入院第一天就开始谋划逃跑了——顺着一棵老树，攀上了教养院的高墙。  
金发少年坐在墙头进也不是退也不是。墙内和墙外有一定的高度差，这使得墙的顶端和墙外的地面有足足十几米的距离，而墙内则是聚集起来赶着教训他的教员们。跳到墙内投降还是跳到墙外摔死？这是个值得考虑的大问题。  
那时的库洛洛21岁。作为一名出色的团长，他自认为自己很擅长处理这种状况。“过来孩子，没有人敢伤害你。我会带你回家。”鲁西鲁先生一边安慰，一边向蹲坐在墙头的小少年伸出了手。不出所料，那副全然无害的伪善面孔对不谙世事的omega极具杀伤力，酷拉皮卡接受了，扑到对方怀里任凭他把自己抱下来。  
不可思议的事情就发生在这个时候。库洛洛稳稳地把金发孩子放在了地上，可还未等他起身站直身子，侧脸上就狠狠地挨了一记勾拳。那一拳并不重却让人无比的难堪，作为统治者的团长第一次挨打，更何况还是被一个处在绝对弱势的omega。  
“团长？你还真把自己当成个人物。明明就是条上层alpha的走狗！”  
库洛洛之后让酷拉皮卡为这番话付出了代价，飞坦高超的拷问技术让对方在不留疤的前提下在床上平躺了小半个月。鲁西鲁先生原以为可以不必把这话放在心上，直到他发现每日远远眺望窟卢塔高墙的家伙除了酷拉皮卡又多了一个自己。  
这是一切的开始。从来都不后悔的库洛洛开始思考自己的选择是否正确：相比较而言，一个是在灰色地带苟延残喘的盗贼头目，一个是做起来如鱼得水的傀儡团长，究竟哪一个更加自在？这个问题自酷拉皮卡出现在窟卢塔的那一刻开始，已足足困扰了他八年。库洛洛不明白自己为什么迟迟下不了决心。他本不是那种会瞻前顾后的人。  
走出办公室漫无目的地四处闲逛着，等到鲁西鲁先生缓过神来，已经到了他和金发omega初次见面的地方。酷拉皮卡正坐在一个巨大的枯木桩上——那是他当年第一次逃跑爬过的老树，是库洛洛不顾他的乞求道歉一招把这个顽强的生命轰成了一垛垛木柴。锁链手至今还在记恨这件事。  
“哦，是人渣团长。”  
长大后的酷拉皮卡被“教育”得有修养多了，“走狗”这样的词大抵再骂不出。  
金发青年的全身都变得湿漉漉的，显然是刚刚从小瀑布结束了今日的修行。他正弯下腰来拧着头发上的水珠，阳光镀在他的身上，把紧贴在皮肤上的濡湿布料映成了一层纱。omega洁白的脖颈就裸露在外面，伴随着弯腰的动作，后颈上被冷水刺激到微隆的脆弱腺体，扎眼得就像坠在雪地里的红山茶。这景色无疑很危险，但若对方是个和自己相互熟悉的“性无能”beta则又全然不必担心。  
“你见过那个alpha了？”库洛洛冷不丁地开口发问。  
“啊？”酷拉皮卡有些发懵，他原以为对方会先批评他一点也不注意形象。不过片刻之后，青年很快想明白了，伸手拿起了脚边那只留有雷欧力姓名的小纸袋。  
“我没有见到他，礼物是他留在警卫处的。因为不是什么大不了的东西，所以就收下了。”锁链手漫不经心地解释着，并当着团长的面把纸袋打开，“他叫…雷欧力对吧？至少还挺有礼貌。’不赠予未婚淑女糖果和鲜花之外的东西’绅士传统的确有这样要求。”  
金发青年低头闻了闻，巧克力的味道还算不赖。可当他低头细看的时候，他噗嗤一声笑出了声。……怎么说，是毫无情调的彩虹色……  
库洛洛没有回应，只静静地坐在了枯木桩的另一端，两人背靠着背谁也没再理会谁。酷拉皮卡的心情还算平静，他早就料到会有今日。蜘蛛没有能力袒护他一世，这一点，他在两人正式确立情侣关系之前就想通了。不正常的人是蜘蛛，团长不知道自己在懊恼些什么，只觉得今天的金发青年说起话来“阴阳怪气”，逼得他想出手打人。  
“我说锁链混蛋，你不会真的想把自己卖出去吧？”  
“不然呢？除非你还有什么别的法子。”酷拉皮卡在说这话时连头都没有抬一下，他正在筛选纸袋里的糖果——红蓝两色留下来，其余的都掷出去喂蚂蚁，“至少，我觉得今天来的这位很不错……”  
金属碰撞的钝响打断了青年的发言。在蜘蛛释放杀气的一瞬间，具现化的锁链猛地缠上了出鞘的匕首。  
“你疯了，蜘蛛！杀了我对你有什么好处！”锁链手感到后怕，如果反应不够迅速，那利刃会毫不留情地刺穿他的心脏，“你有什么资格好生气的……”  
“那么你想让我怎样？祝福你？”库洛洛回身把刀抽了出来，他看见对方摆出了对阵的架势，只觉得一切都荒唐又滑稽。  
“好吧，祝你幸福酷拉。和那个该死的、只送未婚妻MM豆的钢铁直男一起！！！”  
（四）  
酷拉皮卡觉得既好气又好笑。好气的是库洛洛突然反咬一口的可怕态度。他能感觉得出那倾灌在匕首上的力道，鲁西鲁先生真的会杀了他，这让他们辛苦培养了多年的信任与默契都付诸东流。而好笑的则是对方关于MM豆的吐槽，蜘蛛对于雷欧力的评价真的戳到他心坎上去了。这让锁链手有些忍俊不禁。  
这臭不要脸还在笑，这臭不要脸的居然还在笑……团长觉得这事一点也没有意思。此刻，他正冷冷地斜睨着对方。  
“严肃点，锁链混蛋。当心我真的杀了你。”  
“可以，我们好好谈谈，人渣团长。你这是莫名其妙地发什么神经！”  
酷拉皮卡与库洛洛是一对地下恋人，所以，他们即使立场对立也能够坐在一起互相拆台、插科打诨。可酷拉皮卡与库洛洛同时也是一对宿敌，只要蜘蛛还在“团长”的位子上坐一天，金发omega就能够随时准备为自己挥出锁链，就像现在这样。  
正午的阳光炙烤得人心烦，热腾腾的水汽让奋力厮打在一起的两人都愈发辛苦。库洛洛感到难受，因为刚从小瀑布里捞出来的锁链手扑腾了他一身水，那感觉就像把一坨湿泥糊在皮肤上。他的鼻尖是新翻上来的泥土的腥气、被扯断的青草味，还有那要命的苦涩咖啡香。团长意识到自己的恋人完全兴奋起来了，酷拉上一次释放信息素的打斗还是在四年前。  
那时的酷拉皮卡16岁，刚刚完成第一次AO匹配的他又一次尝试逃跑了。具现化的锁链在月光下闪闪发光，金发青年把自己荡起来在半空中划出一道漂亮的抛物线，落地点直指高墙外面的世界。高估了自己的念力水平，酷拉皮卡本会一下子把自己摔成残废，可好在蜘蛛出现的及时，牵小狗一样的把对方扯了回来。  
“看开点，酷拉。你绝对没可能从我这里逃出去，想和我较量，你还差得远。”  
无视了金发omega气急败坏地抵抗，鲁西鲁先生任凭锁链手打掉了自己的一颗臼齿，承担下对方的愤怒，自己却迟迟没有还手。极度利己主义的他第一次有了想要同情某人的感受：酷拉皮卡永不服输且与众不同，可窟卢塔的高墙束缚了他无限可能的未来——当然，也包括蜘蛛自己的未来。这不是单纯的怜悯而是一种惺惺相惜。  
团长知道自己本应该怎么做，团内所有有自残或逃跑可能的omega，找到番的就立刻送出去，没找到的就秘密处理掉。然而鬼使神差地，他最终选择和锁链手立下契约。  
“我知道你不想出卖自己，所以我会帮你应付掉所有匹配成功的alpha直到20岁的最后限期来临。但相应的，你不能在我任职期间逃跑，因为失手放掉一个omega会让我丢了工作。”  
库洛洛承认自己非常在意这份公职。生于流星街的他已经受够了一无所有。在经历了一段放手掠夺的盗贼生涯之后，他本以为自己什么都不缺，可又发现一切都把握不住。于是，他改变了幻影旅团的“纳新”规则并开始奢望永恒。这种迷茫一直持续到某位alpha高层直接找上了他，给了蜘蛛一个一劳永逸、报酬稳定的位置。  
但是……除了这种保全自己的自私想法，鲁西鲁先生坚信自己也有为酷拉皮卡考虑。团长劝退alpha时绝对尽心又卖力，他要求团员们对锁链手的逃课行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，自己也默默容许了对方修行念力的危险举动。那个锁链混蛋究竟还想让他怎样。  
“是我对你不够好吗，酷拉？你觉得我没用了，就毫不留情地要离开这里去找你的命定之番？”  
时间回到现在。尽管锁链手已经变得足够强大，可在经验上占据上风的蜘蛛还是找准机会把他死死压制在地上。酷拉皮卡本想一脚把人踹开的，可对方愤怒又悲伤的发问让他感到疑惑。  
“你在胡说八道些什么……”  
金发青年从来都没见过这样狼狈的蜘蛛，委屈得像个迷路了找不着妈的孩子。这个比喻有点搞笑，但却无比的形象。一滴温热的液体啪嗒一下摔在酷拉皮卡的脸上，那是库洛洛的眼泪。后知后觉地意识到这一点，锁链手惊得下巴都险些掉下来。  
夭寿了，不可一世的库洛洛•鲁西鲁竟然会哭鼻子。  
“别摆出那种一惊一乍的表情，这可全都是你害的。”  
团长觉得自己可笑又愚蠢。他为酷拉皮卡的命运感到焦虑，甚至于在走出办公室的时候还在默默盘算着要怎么助其逃跑。可结果就是那个混蛋率先接受了，还一副全然无所谓的态度。  
“我不知道你是怎么看这段关系的，但是现在，我已经把你当作恋人了。”库洛洛自暴自弃地开始坦白，事到如今他不需要再顾及什么面子，“在离开窟卢塔之前，你就真的没有什么要对我说的？明明当初是你先勾引的我！”  
（五）  
明明当初是你先勾引的我。  
酷拉皮卡和库洛洛正式成为地下恋人也不过短短两年，可两人坚信实际交往的时间要比这长。蜘蛛一直在默默地帮助锁链手，而锁链手也很懂事的不给旅团找大麻烦。他们一点点地互相理解、互相信任再到互相倾慕，不知不觉间就只隔了层一捅就破的窗户纸而已。  
最先打破僵局的人的确是酷拉皮卡。  
那时，金发青年18岁。自第一次匹配后生理功能的完全成熟，长期使用抑制剂的身体终于爆发了难以压制的初情潮。在给自己连续注射了几针都不见效果后，锁链手没有哭着喊着要去找番，而是凭借本能遛出宿舍翻窗进了库洛洛的房间。  
“我们的合作不是一直很顺利？为什么半夜三更跑过来玷污我的清白。”  
鲁西鲁先生在努力的克制自己，看上去大有“照见五蕴皆空，渡世间一切苦厄”的至彻至明之感。他是一个没有发情期的beta，可终究也是个身体健全的男性。酷拉皮卡正赖在自己的床上打滚，被突如其来发情期折磨得面色绯红、汗水淋漓。意识到这一点的蜘蛛还是很自然地起了反应。  
“你还…装什么清高，赶紧滚过来帮我！”金发omega哑着嗓子大喊，夹杂着喘息的声调听上去一点威慑力都没有。他被体内潜藏的欲望撩拨到着急难耐，可对方丝毫没有要靠近的意思，那个该死的明明连作案工具都准备好了。  
“我是个beta，酷拉皮卡。我没有你想要的信息素。”  
“谁说…我想要那个了……”锁链手的脸胀得通红，不知是因为欲望还是因为害羞。他的目光还算澄明，可音量却迷迷糊糊的越来越低，“我只想找自己中意的家伙度过第一个生理期，这种小愿望难道有错吗？别告诉我你帮助我只是为了自己的工作，蜘蛛。难道你就一点也不中意我……”  
高傲又自负的锁链手先生快要羞耻哭了，那可是他人生的第一次告白，对象还是自己参不透心思的、本作为敌人的存在。他害怕库洛洛毫不留情地嘲讽他，害怕一切只是自己自作多情，这种可能的猜想让他表现得愈发别扭。幸好，蜘蛛并没有让他焦虑太久。  
“我也喜欢你，酷拉皮卡。”  
鲁西鲁先生走上前，低头吻了吻金发omega的嘴角。那个吻很轻很温柔，只是浅浅的、稍触即离的一次交叠而已，可他很满足。  
“你是个omega，酷拉，而我是肆意支配你人生的人渣。我们注定会分道扬镳，但在那之前，如果你需要我，我愿意陪你到20岁。”  
被磨去棱角的团长心悦酷拉皮卡身上的光芒，他本可以把这份好感永远封闭在自己的潜意识里，要怪就怪这个突然发情的家伙冲进来杀了他一个措手不及。那一天，他们光明正大的成为了伴侣。emm…虽说是非生理意义上的……  
金发青年最终还是没能如愿。蜘蛛没有动他，也下定决心要对自己的工作负责。鲁西鲁先生认为那个不成熟的omega很有可能一时冲动，而自己则是个有理性的成年人。虽然真心喜欢对方，但一考虑到酷拉皮卡20岁后可能要后悔，他就下不定决心那样做。尽管他自己也已经硬得发痛。  
“你以为我会伺候你？做你的春秋大梦去吧，酷拉皮卡。” 了不起的团长大人反手把自家难受到发疯的omega锁在了房间里，甚至还有一茬没一茬地开起了玩笑，“你未来的命定之番察觉你不像个雏可怎么办，我岂不是自己摔了自己的铁饭碗？”  
“库洛洛！我艹你妈！！！”  
悲愤交加的金发omega哭得撕心裂肺，硬是凭着一腔怒火和一身正气挺过了那个难熬的初情潮。  
回忆着那个癫狂的夜晚，团长不得不承认自己后悔了。早知道事情会发展成这样，当时就不应该拒绝，大不了自己现在把事情抖出去，大家一起担了BO私通的重罪谁都别想好过。他本以为自己可以很无私，无私到能够心平气和地看酷拉皮卡屈服于自己的命运。  
“你知道吗，锁链混蛋？我本想帮你逃跑的，可是你真的让我很失望。”  
（六）  
“可别把自己当圣人了。我不需要你帮我。”金发青年修长的手指抚上了库洛洛的脸颊，顺着那道隐约可见的泪痕轻轻滑到了下巴上，“真丢人，在一个omega面前失态成这样。”  
“听着，我心甘情愿的把自己卖出去可不是意味着屈服。”  
“那还能是因为什么。”蜘蛛的语气依旧淡漠。  
“别以为敢为这段关系牺牲的只有你一个人。我说过不会在你任职期间逃跑，我也不想连累你，库洛洛。”  
锁链手的想法其实很简单：自己如果在窟卢塔逃了，团长就会面临责罚。可自己要是从雷欧力那里逃跑则又是皆大欢喜。  
“留下来好好做你的团长。如果这真的是你期望的。”  
酷拉皮卡也真心喜欢库洛洛。曾经，他也怀疑那不过是自己生理期的一次失控，可随着时间的推移，他渐渐发现并非如此。作为见不得光的一对，他们多数时间都在争斗互怼，只有在四下无人时才会偶尔达成共识、感叹一下生活不易。这种相处模式虽不能使他们像其他热恋情侣般如胶似漆，却也足够让锁链手赌上人生冒一次险。  
“我知道你是个人渣，但别用小人之心度君子之腹。你做出助我逃跑的决定可能很不容易，但那不意味着我会和你一样犹豫不定……”  
“我不同意。”了解对方的真实思绪后，库洛洛几乎是瞬间翻脸改变了态度，“你不知道一个alpha对omega有怎样的控制力，这太危险了，我不同意。”  
“就刚才还哭哭唧唧的，现在跟我装什么强势。”酷拉皮卡一甩手挣开了对方的压制，不紧不慢地继续规劝，“听我的，我说得算，都听我的。我已经计划好了，不会轻易改变。”  
“那家伙要是永久标记了你怎么办？到时你就跑不掉了，你把一切都想得太简单。”  
“笑话。如果那个alpha敢逼我，那么在成结之前，我会干净利落地把他那玩意儿剁掉。”金发青年无所谓的挑了挑眉，“我连第一次情潮都自己硬咬牙挺过去了，应付区区一点alpha信息素的干扰，我有那个自信。”  
鲁西鲁先生不知自己该作何反应才好。他对锁链手的自大无知感到无语，却又实实在在的被他的纯粹所打动。团长微微张了张口却最终什么也说不出来。究竟该怎么向眼前这个年少轻狂omega说清AO信息素吸引的可怕性呢？他正在费力思考。  
只是酷拉皮卡已经等不及了。事实上青年今天所做的一切都极具目的性：辛辛苦苦地弄自己一身水，跑到团长散步的必经之路上煽风点火、疯狂输出。他为的可不是和对方平白无奇地打一仗。  
“在离开窟卢塔之前，有一件未完成的事我一定要完成。这关系到我的自尊。”  
“你究竟想做什么？”库洛洛本能地察觉到了危险，他的身体不自然地向后缩了缩……  
于是乎，位置调换几近是一瞬间完成的事。金发青年看准了对方后退的空档，如一只奋发的小狮子般一跃而起，把骑在自己身上的男人反过来摁倒在地。  
“我要强暴你！我的发情期又到了，而我不打算用抑制剂。”酷拉皮卡回答得理所当然，“这次你非要和我做不可，休想再扔下我逃跑！”  
———————————————————————————  
“住手，锁链混蛋…现在可是白天，更何况……还是野外”  
库洛洛还在企图反抗，他还要跟恋人商讨一下逃跑的相关事宜，现在的确不是为爱鼓掌的时候。可当对方开始挪动着身体在自己的关键部位放肆地蹭过来蹭过去，他想开了。既然拒绝不了就应该躺着享受。一个omega还能反了天不成。  
“哦，你这是认命啦？”金发青年兴奋地发抖。见被压在身下的恋人不再动弹，他跪坐起来把身上半干的布料褪了个干净，又着手去解库洛洛的。蜘蛛的下半身已经被撩拨硬了，企图追求情趣的锁链手坏心眼地把那里释放出来，其余的衣物则都好好的留在身上。小心翼翼地握住了那个器官，酷拉皮卡分开大腿缓缓靠了过去。年轻的omega希望自己至少在性爱方面和库洛洛一样成熟，所以他试着故作镇静。可当手上滚烫的触感传来时，金发青年承认，自己还是害羞得双颊通红。在笨拙地摆弄了好一阵子后，终于，锁链手觉得自己瞄准目标了。他大大方方地沉腰坐了下来，意外状况就发生在这个时候。  
啊……这好像和生理宣传片上介绍的不太一样。  
酷拉皮卡从未讨厌自己的omega身份，因为身体本身由神明赋予毫无过错，令人讨厌的只是制度而已。他认同自己作为omega的健全身体，可他万万没想到自己竟然吞不进去。他，酷拉皮卡，一个身体健康、发育良好的omega竟然会吞不进去！金发青年跪倒双膝发麻，他哆哆嗦嗦地试了两三次，可每一次都不顺心意。库洛洛的前端总是蹭着他的穴口滑过，这让他感到气急败坏。  
鲁西鲁先生已经快到极限了。为了不让对方扫兴，他咬牙调整好自己的呼吸，拼命忍住了自己想要夺回主控权的冲动。好一个“三过家门而不入”，差一点就逼得他丧失了男性自尊。团长以为玩心大起的酷拉皮卡在故意恶作剧，只到他忍无可忍地抬头看了自家爱人一眼。金发青年快要气哭了，他的眼眶红红的，里面还蓄着泪。  
“对不起，我没有经验。”被逼到绝路的锁链手羞愧万分地投了降，“这也太难办了……”  
忍住哽在喉头的笑意，库洛洛伸手拍了拍对方的大腿：“抬高一点，我替你扩张。” 他这样说着，手指却又抢在对方动作之前摸索起来。  
“唔…”酷拉皮卡忍不住闷哼了一声，却又立刻死死咬住下唇不肯再发出半点声音。蜘蛛带着薄茧的手指探进去了，只来回磨蹭了几下就进一步滑进了深处。对方有些粗糙的指肚轻轻搔刮着青年柔软的内部，原本有些闭塞的躯体几乎是在顷刻间就陷入了情潮。不愧是临近发情期的omega，库洛洛在心底里感叹。他感到一种不同于清水的黏滑液体正不断从锁链手滚烫的内壁渗出，伴随着抽插的动作发出模糊的“噗嗤噗嗤”的声响。  
鲁西鲁知道自己的爱人已经进入状态了，他看见金发青年的全身都泛着不自然的绯红，遂悄悄增加了扩张的手指数量。暧昧的水声渐渐清晰，感到舒服的酷拉皮卡松开了牙关微张着嘴喟叹。下体已不知在何时悄悄站立起来，被伺候到心猿意马的金发青年下意识地伸手想去抚摸。不料，这动作可彻底惹到了正在卖力讨好的家伙。  
“嘶，好疼。” 埋在体内的手指被猛得抽出，锁链手责备地抬头看了对方一眼，却又撞见了对方冰冷淡漠的视线。  
“不是说要强暴我吗？怎么自己先享受起来了？”库洛洛故作恼怒的诘问。他没有生爱人的气，只是单纯觉得逗弄他好玩而已。可被情欲刺激到迷糊混沌的omega当了真，他已经被唤醒了，脖颈上的腺体甚至在隐隐约约地刺痛。酷拉皮卡仔细权衡了当下的状况，眼前这个人渣beta说不定会真的丢下发了情的自己离开。这种缺德事，蜘蛛又不是没干过。  
所以即使还心有不满，金发青年还是强忍着体内翻滚的热浪着手自给自足。因着之前被充分开扩过，这一次的进入变得尤为顺利。不安地抱紧自己无处放置的双臂，锁链手扭着腰一点点地下沉自己的身体。库洛洛的尺寸大得惊人，进入发情期的omega察觉不出痛，但被填满的饱胀感还是令他害怕得不敢一口气坐到底。一切都在缓慢而又坚定的进行着，直到蜘蛛的性器蹭到了酷拉皮卡体内的一点。  
“唔啊！”骤然拔高的尖叫声昭示了青年内心的惶恐与不安，“不行…我办不到…”锁链手突然不可抑制的战栗起来，他的双腿瘫软险些直接摔趴在库洛洛身上。就在刚才，一股奇妙的电流从身体内部直击脑海，他的视野内出现了一瞬间的骤白，噼里啪啦地在意识里炸成一片。  
“继续啊，亲爱的。你不是说自己应付alpha的信息素也绰绰有余吗？先让我见识见识你是何等的天赋异禀。”  
蜘蛛知道，他碰到了爱人的敏感点。  
“停下，库洛洛…我绝对会死的，停下啊！” 初次体验这种感觉的金发青年几乎是在哀嚎了，他俯身撑住爱人的肩膀，卯足了力气想要抬起自己不断下沉的身体。情况和他预想的完全不一样。酷拉皮卡本以为这感觉和他自己熬过的初次发情潮类似，可在实战后，他意识到了自己灵魂深处的渴求与满足。和单纯的发热症状不同，青年发现自己有些控制不住自己的动作，这让人感到害怕。  
也许对方慌乱到悲鸣的反应的确值得怜惜，可人渣团长向来以欺负自己喜欢的omega为乐。箭在弦上不得不发。不带有丝毫的同情，他伸手扣住了对方挣动着想要逃跑的腰肢，把对方死死卡在了自己的性器上，猛得向下一按。  
酷拉皮卡高潮了。  
没有信息素的刺激，也没有命定之番的影响，被一个普普通通的beta一棍子顶上了天。当奶白色的浊液倾泻在两人的小腹间时，库洛洛惊讶地有些说不出话。  
“你射了，酷拉皮卡。我还以为你叫那么大声是在撒娇。”鲁西鲁先生忍不住开口调侃，“没有alpha的信息素也可以吗，有点淫乱啊……”  
“闭嘴！”恼羞成怒的孩子一边哭一边喊，“只是因为对方是你才这样的，alpha又算是个什么东西！” 事实上，锁链手这次真的要恼了。他知道爱人提起alpha只是在开玩笑，可他还是觉得自己受了侮辱。  
“我想和你做的时候没想那么多，团长。我感到兴奋、愉悦，完完全全是因为你这个存在本身。”  
一股浓郁的信息素的味道爆开，被裹挟与其中的库洛洛忍不住呼吸一窒。锁链手向他告白了，这不是第一次，如此郑重的却是头一回。现在他终于可以闻见了，那种隐藏在苦涩咖啡味道背后的清冽甜香。酷拉皮卡向他释放了所有，就像每一位不应期的omega会对自己的命定之番做的那样。甚至，比这更纯粹崇高一些，他们选择彼此不是为了某些写在遗传序列里的无聊东西，只是简单的“喜欢”二字而已。  
“还要继续吗？”库洛洛有些后悔自己说了毁气氛的话，“我向你道歉。”  
金发青年没有回答，回应他的只是一声若有若无的啜泣和一个火热的吻。起身环抱住压在自己身上的爱人，团长重新调整了自己的姿势，携卷着渐入佳境的对方攀上了新的高峰。  
“库洛洛啊…快点…标记我。”预感到即将再度登顶，酷拉皮卡强迫自己聚集起涣散的精神开口乞求。少了夜幕的遮挡，锁链手青涩又美好的躯体在阳光下暴露无疑，后颈上充血肿胀的腺体妖冶得像是一朵花。  
“咬我，库洛洛。”  
伴随着一阵剧痛，金发青年最终如愿以偿。库洛洛的犬齿并不突出，这让他花费了更多的时间和力气去刺破那层薄薄的皮肤。酷拉皮卡觉得自己好受多了，那不是信息素融合带来的安稳感觉，只是失血造成的虚假快意。可只要金发青年心里愿意，这两者实则又没有太大差别……  
（后记）  
窟卢塔的高墙倒下了。曾被束缚于其内的omega与蜘蛛全员，一夜之间便逃得无影无踪。  
“厉害啊，库洛洛。竟然还是个A级潜逃犯。”  
酷拉皮卡把手中的通缉令来来回回地看了无数遍，神情愉快就像是在看一张荣誉证书。  
“放走数百名omega，摧毁国内最大的教养机构，盗走巨额公款，还利用职权便利和某位有番omega私奔。”  
这个十恶不赦的家伙正是他的终身伴侣。改天若是有机会在别人面前吹嘘起来，那该有多么拉风。


End file.
